The present invention relates to a two-chamber container, and more particular to a container having a main body to which differently designed upper covers with the same basic structure can be selectively closed depending on actual usage.
There are various kinds of differently designed containers available in the markets. Among these containers, there is one formed from multiple parts that are injection-molded from clear plastic material. These injection-molded parts are then connected to one another by ultrasonic welding. A part of the container so formed is used to contain creamy liquid that can be sucked for use through a suction head and an associated suction pipe, and another part of the container is used to contain a dual-liquid and floating ornaments to create additional decorative effect. A disadvantage of this multi-part container is it includes so many parts that it necessitates many molds for forming these parts and therefore higher manufacturing cost for the container. Another disadvantage of the container is it is uneasy to have controlled quality in respect of the ultrasonic welding of the complicate parts and therefore the high bad yield of the produced containers. The high manufacturing cost and the high bad yield all reduce the competitive ability of these multi-part containers in the markets. Moreover, such multi-part container has a main body that has been designed for use only to contain creamy liquid. That is, the container has only one single usage as a creamy liquid container without the possibility of serving as other similar series products, such as a toothbrush support, a mouth washing cup, etc. The container therefore can not be produced in a more effective manner to reduce the cost thereof.